


Un Morso Di Troppo

by Elettra394



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elettra394/pseuds/Elettra394
Summary: "Farti ridere sarà il mio obiettivo a lungo termine, Mirabella."





	Un Morso Di Troppo

A Roma faceva un caldo allucinante quel pomeriggio, il cielo azzurro non presentava una nuvola e nemmeno l'ombra delle chiome degli alberi sembrava lenire l'affanno dei turisti intenti a riempire bottigliette e borracce alle varie fontanelle. Non che a Luca fregasse qualcosa del clima o dei turisti, in fondo lui, seduto sotto la tettoia del baretto con l'aria condizionata a palla e una coca ghiacciata tra le mani, non stava poi così male.  
In realtà tutta quella attenzione al mondo esterno era dovuta alla compagnia.  
Tra le Matte e i Contrabbandieri infatti si era creato un certo legame e spesso uscivano insieme. A volte si ritrivavano addirittura con Chicco Rodi e i suoi amici e Luca, che non era mai stato un ragazzo attento, quelle nuove amicizie proprio non riusciva a spiegarsele. Per lui non era un gran problema, assolutamente, ma qando erano con le ragazze, come quel pomeriggio, doveva cercare in tutti i modi di trattenersi dal fare o dire qualche puttanata perché non voleva proprio rendersi ridicolo ai loro occhi, ai suoi occhi. 

Silvia, splendida come sempre, sedeva nel posto accanto al suo, ma aveva spinto la sedia talmente a lato che il suo drink, poggiato sul bordo del tavolino, si sarebbe frantumato a terra se solo Niccolò avesse urtato il tavolo.  
Di solito quando uscivano con le ragazze Luca se ne stava in disparte, lasciava parlare Martino, Niccolò e Giovanni e rispondeva solo se interpellato, tranne quando Elia decideva di torturarlo con po' e allora si dilettava nella nobile arte delle figure di merda su cui poi avrebbe rimurginato per tutta la serata. 

Intanto il terzo pacchetto di patatine, gentilmente offerto da Federica, stava per terminare e tutti avevano le mani untuose e piene di briciole, tranne Silvia che, seduta nel suo angolino, guardava il pacchetto ormai quasi vuoto, ma non si azzardava a prenderne una, piuttosto se ne restava immobile con una mano premuta sulla pancia e l'altra stretta attorno al bicchiere di Coca. Luca l'aveva osservata per un po', sembrava veramente a disagio di fronte ad Eleonora che, con il suo solito fare dolce e gentile, cercava di convincerla a prendere una patatina o almeno a dare un morso ai mini stuzzichini che il barista aveva offerto loro.  
"Oh se non ha fame meglio per noi. Non sai che ti perdi." le interruppe Elia riempiendosi la bocca con una manciata di patatine sbriciolate, e se Sana avesse potetuto uccidere con lo sguardo, a quel punto Elia sarebbe già stato poltiglia.  
"Silvia, però non puoi fare così. Non mangi niente da tutto il giorno e se poi ti senti male?" Eleonora sembrava sul punto di volerla imboccare e qualcosa nello sguardo delle altre, suggerì ai ragazzi che era meglio strasene in disparte. "Ma sei di nuovo a dieta, Sil?" stavolta fu Fede a parlare, era seduta dall'altro lato del tavolo e la guardava con fare preoccupato, al cenno positivo dell'amica sospirò vistosamente. "Sei tutta pallida, se non mangi niente rischi di svenire...poi a che te serve la dieta?"  
Luchino notò come gli occhi di Silvia passarono dallo stomaco di Eleonora alle proprie gambe e come subito dopo tornarono a guardare fuori e capí.  
Fu proprio Silvia però ad impedirgli di prendere parola, e lo fece con un tono talmente secco da far spaventare persino lui.  
"Vi giuro che appena torno a casa mangio qualcosa, okay? Non tutti possono permettersi di scofanarsi di robaccia senza ingrassare, a me va subito tutto sulle cosce e poi le patatine manco mi piacciono."  
"Ancora con questa storia, Sil? Ma davvero pensi che una taglia in più faccia la differenza?"  
"Oh la fate facile voi. Però poi Edo sceglie te, Fede sceglie Eva e a me cercate di rifilare il primo disperato che capita."  
Luca vide Elia aggrottare le sopracciglia e mormorare qualcosa sottovoce, probabilmente stizzito dal termine usato dalla ragazza. Loro due sapevano del piano di Eva di sistemarlo con Silvia, perché Giovanni era un cazzone che non sapeva tenere un segreto e se non fosse stata una questione seria, Luchino avrebbe riso.  
"Edoardo e Fede saranno anche due idioti, ma non si scelgono le ragazze in base alla grandezza delle cosce, sai?" intervenne Sana con voce flebile, quasi timorosa. "Lo so, non era quello che intendevo, non volevo dire...insomma io non...non ne valgo la pena."  
Luchino non riuscì a trattenersi oltre, le parole sfuggirono dalle sue labbra senza che lui se ne accorgesse.  
"Anche io ho le cosce grosse"  
E sebbene riuscì ad ignorare il calore alle guance e il sorriso canzonatorio di Martino, si maledí vedendo lo sguardo confuso (e forse un po' schifato) di Silvia. 

-Sono fregato, mi schiferà per tutta la vita.- 

"Scusa?"  
A quel punto rimangiarsi tutto e far finta di niente sarebbe stato inutile, quindi decise di continuare.  
"So' pure basso."  
La risata soffocata di Gio lo fece sorridere a sua volta nonostante Silvia ancora lo guardasse come se fosse un qualche alieno apparso all'improvviso.  
"E sei pure un morto de fregna, Luchí." Intervenne Martino divertito, ricevendo una forte pacca sulla fronte da Niccolò che invece assisteva alla scena con un sorrisetto intenerito.

-Grande, Nicco, tu si che mi capisci.- Avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma si trattenne. 

"Vabbè abbiamo capito, ma non è questo il punto."  
"Perché il tuo discorso ha anche un punto?" La voce di Silvia quasi lo convinse a fermarsi. 

-Scusa, Sil, hai ragione, mi faccio i cazzi miei tu continua a parlare con le tue amiche e io torno a far finta di non esistere.-

"io so'...sono basso, ho le cosce grosse e pure un po' di pancia. Questo non vuol dire che non ne valga la pena."  
Il silenzio cadde sulla tavolata, anche Elia si fece quasi serio.  
"È diverso. Tu sei maschio...più o meno."  
"Scusa, Sil, ma questa è una gran puttanata."  
Forse gli uscì un po' più dura del previsto perché Silvia scattò sulla sedia alzando le sopracciglia in un'espressione sorpresa.  
"Come scusa?"  
Ebbe l'improvviso desiderio di chiedere scusa per evitare che la ragazza gli staccasse la testa.  
"A-anche i maschi possono non stare bene con se stessi e sentirsi troppo grassi o troppo magri. Oppure troppo bassi o alti. Se il tuo corpo ti fa schifo, non importa il sesso, non stai bene. Guardami, vado in giro con Niccolò che è un fregno da paura -Vide Nicco arrossire e Martino accarezzargli la schiena- e con Giovanni che rimorchia una cifra più di me -vide anche Giovanni sorridere compiaciuto- e con Elia e Martino...guardali che fighi che so'..."  
"Ma che stai cercan..."  
"Pensi che io mi senta a mio agio sempre? Solo perché faccio il coglione non vuol dire che sia sempre sicuro di me. Però io valgo la pena, non per loro, non per te o per qualcun altro. Valgo la pena per me, perché se non fossi così, non sarei me." sputò fuori tutto d'un fiato, spiazzando mezza tavolata, persino Sana, che solitamente lo ignorava, sembrava apprezzarlo in quel momento. Luca quasi provò orgoglio, ma quando vide che Silvia sembrava non voler rispondere, riprese parola.  
"Tu hai detto che non vali abbastanza per Edoardo. Però hai pensato a te? O agli altri? Alle tue amiche che continuano a ripeterti quanto tu sia bella? Tu ne vali la pena."  
Le ragazze annuirono felici che qualcuno finalmente le avesse ascoltate.  
"Ma è come chiedere a una madre se il figlio è bello. È ovvio che loro mi dicano così. Trovami un ragazzo a cui interessi e poi ne riparliamo."  
Il biondo sospirò quasi spazientito, Silvia era veramente cocciuta, non che questo la rendesse meno perfetta ai suoi occhi.  
"Ma tu non devi valere per un ragazzo, devi valere per te perché se non ti piaci tu come puoi pensare di piacere agli altri?"  
"SÌ, ma..."  
"Le cosce magre non ti renderanno più bella perché sei già perfetta così."  
Vide Silvia sistemarsi sulla sedia e finalmente alzare lo sguardo nel suo, forse per la prima volta da quando si conoscevano, pensò Luca, Silvia l'aveva davvero notato. Questo lo spinse a continuare.  
"Se Edoardo Incanti, o qualsiasi altro ragazzo, non crede che tu lo sia allora è un coglione, senza offesa Eleono', ed è lui che non ne vale la pena. E non ti merita."  
"E bravo luchino" sussurrò Martino, rompendo l'atmosfera pesante che si stava creando, non che il giovane Colosio l'avesse davvero sentito, Silvia aveva abbassato lo sguardo, ma era leggermente arrossita e sorrideva ed era merito suo, non aveva nemmeno dovuto fare l'idiota.

-Farti ridere sarà il mio obiettivo a lungo termine, Mirabella, non sai quanto sia bello vederti sorridere.-

"Grazie..." mormorò Silvia, senza alzare lo sguardo dal bicchiere ormai non più tanto freddo che incosciamente stava stringendo ancora più forte.  
"E per quanto possa valere, per me ne vali la pena, Silvia. Tu forse non te ne rendi conto, ma sei bellissima. Sei una delle ragazze più belle e simpatiche de Roma e una patatina fritta o du olive non cambieranno le cose."  
Eleonora ed Eva sorrisero intenerite, Giovanni annuì orgoglioso mentre Niccolò si allungava ad arruffargli i capelli e Silvia finalmente allungò la mano verso le patatine.

Pochi attimi e le ragazze ripresero a parlare del più e del meno, Luca tornò ad essere invisibile, anche se stavolta sentiva lo sguardo curioso di Silvia posarsi ogni tanto su di lui, cosa che lo rese ben più allegro di prima. 

Quando le ragazze si alzarono per andarsene affermando di doversi preparare per la festa al Testaccio a cui comunque si sarebbero ritrovati, Silvia si avvicinò leggermente alla sedia del biondino. Prima posò la mano sullo schienale poi, quando le altre iniziarono ad allontanarsi, si abbassò quanto bastava per lasciare un veloce bacio sulla sua guancia.  
"Dopo magari posso vedere il tuo motorino, scommetto che il rosso non è troppo da coatto." Detto ciò si allontanò di corsa raggiungendo Fede che la stava aspettando all'uscita e ignorando le risate dei ragazzi. 

-Mi ha baciato. Ha baciato me. Proprio me, Luca Colosio in persona! L'avete visto tutti, non me lo so' immaginato, vero?-

Luchino sorrise raggiante osservando la figura slanciata della ragazza allontanarsi a grandi falcate sotto braccio con la sua amica.  
"Dopotutto non sei così disperato, Luchí"  
Ancora sorridente si toccò la guancia dove, sperava, fosse rimasto il segno del rossetto.  
"Non mi laverò mai più la faccia, rega."


End file.
